Mars
What I know about life on and inside of Mars is from the alien people themselves. I can tell you a few things I know for myself, but I have only simple, unprofessional and fragmented knowledge of these things. I do not study any human material that is available about them. Questions about Mars Face on Mars NASA (government) does not show us all the photographs they have of the surface of Mars. Some photographs leaked out, or were shared before it was decided they would not be, such as the face on Mars and the pyramids. The face on Mars and pyramid photos have since been altered and fuzzed so as to confuse people's knowledge of them. This works very well across the unsuspecting, uninformed public. Mars Race There is an advanced race of people living inside of Mars. The face on Mars was built by the Mars people and depicts what they look like. It is a testament to their presence and survival. The surface of Mars used to be a lot like Earth, but the atmosphere and elements were always unique and alien to us. They used to live on the surface of Mars, but a natural disaster struck their planet and suddenly destroyed the atmosphere. Nothing on the surface survived, but the race was prepared for it and had already moved underground. The atmosphere on the surface is very slowly rejuvenating, still at it's very early stages. The pyramids were built on Mars, Earth and another body in our solar system (I don't know which one) to work in conjunction with one another to help stabilize the wobble of Mars after a natural collision with it of another planet, which happened a million or millions of years ago and destroyed the atmosphere of Mars. (Only the original pyramids on Earth were created by alien life.) Humanoid on Mars The humanoid shaped figure in that photo is not an alien person. The alien people of Mars live inside of Mars and cannot sustain life openly on the surface. If NASA thought in any way that this figure could be any kind of being, the picture would not be shown publicly. Mars History The planet that collided with Mars was very small, and used to orbit between Mars and Earth. The Mars people knew it was going to happen and when, so they prepared for it. Many of the people went into space in crafts to wait it out, and the rest went underground. The affect of the collision was much worse than expected because the little planet exploded upon impact, knocking Mars suddenly and violently, though slightly off it's orbit, leaving its atmosphere behind. The remnants of debris from the collision created the small asteroid belt and contributed to the large asteroid belt. Mars has since been naturally rebuilding its atmosphere and only recently, in evolutional terms, begun to sustain simple surface life. The Mars Civilization Underground, the Mars people have built complete cities carved out of the rock. They moved underground millions of years ago. There are skies, roads, housing, buildings, vegetation and water flowing in streams into pools from the icecaps. The water is just like ours but has a much higher mineral content. The Mars people heat the inside of Mars from Earth, but I do not know how or at what temperatures. I am certain that Earth leadership must know full well of the presence of the race of people that live inside of Mars, but my alien contacts have not told me this or confirmed for me this fact. Disinformation Some articles are part of professional disinformation designed to maintain the confusion of the public. Complete, true facts that are known on Earth about Mars and alien life in general are not and will never be allowed to be published on Earth. A trick does not have to fool all the people, just most. And a trick does not have to be genius to succeed, it only has to be a little bit smarter than the people it's designed for. When people are kept ignorant and confused, it doesn't matter what evidence they hear or witness for themselves - they still won't know what is true and untrue about it. Invasion We are invading Mars by going there. We are a threat to all the other races. See also * Read more about the people of Mars. * The Blue race. * Experiences with The Blue. * Read more about Mars Wikipedia Links * The planet Mars in detail. * Vesta - "...Vesta lost some 1% of its mass in a collision less than one billion years ago..." * Asteroid belt - A region of the Solar System located between the orbits of the planets Mars and Jupiter. * STEREO (Solar TErrestrial RElations Observatory) is a solar observation mission. One of this project's functions will be to search for destroyed planets. * Objects in our Solar System in summary. * Objects in our Solar System in detail. References Category:Our Solar System Category:All